Forbidden Love
by XxlycheexX
Summary: A one shot fic. My version of how Meilin got over Syaoran. Telling off her most unforgettable scene with him and how she coped and conquered! R&R! Onegai!!


XxlycheexX: Hiya, minna!! I decided to make this one shot fic to serve as a little commercial to 'Bound By Revenge'. I'm having difficulty finding time to finish it. It just passed my 10-page mark and I still don't know if I'll split it into two chapters. So 'til then, please enjoy this fic!! Its written in Meilin's point of view. Read on to find out what happened!! ^^ Domo arigato!! R&R! Onegai!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Today, I am living my life to the fullest. I have forgotten my past with Syaoran. I am happy now, living my life with the one person I truly love, Yusuke. But memories from the past still keep coming back. My love for Syaoran still sleeps within me, though it is not threatening to come out, I still feel my love for him.  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :  
  
It happened three years ago, Syaoran still hasn't found the one person he would cherish happy moments with. We went to different schools. He was in an all-boys' school while I went to an all-girl one.  
  
It was a school day, I just came home after school and was dead tired.  
  
"Aaahhh!!" I cried out, after reaching my bedroom. I dropped my bag and changed into some comfortable clothes. I went to the bathroom and washed my face.  
  
Minutes later, I was still in the bathroom, I heard a familiar voice.  
  
'He's here?! Oh no!!' I thought, panicking at the thought of the one person I dare not see that very day.  
  
I heard loud footsteps, knowing he already reached the top floor of my house. I quickly went out of the bathroom and fixed my clothes.  
  
'Why are you here?! Have you come to torture me again?' I thought. So long as he is here, I am not my normal self.  
  
I went to my parents' bedroom, even though I knew that he was there, I acted as if I didn't. I was silent.  
  
"Hello." Syaoran said, void of any expressions.  
  
My heart melted right then and there. Yes. I loved him. Though this love was forbidden, because he is my first cousin, I loved him still.  
  
I couldn't look up at his face, I couldn't make eye contact. I just simply let out a smile, but I didn't look at him.  
  
He faced the computer, playing his little game. I sat on the bed, watching TV, pretending not to be nervous around him, but I was. I kept staring at him, though I faced the television.  
  
He stopped playing for a while. I got nervous, thinking he might have seen me. I just faced the TV directly and pretend I was watching. The remote was at my left, lying on the bed. I was about to grab it, but he did first. He changed the channel, I glared at him, acting like I was mad, but really, I was melting with happiness.  
  
"Give it back!!" I yelled, so as to not let him notice.  
  
"Why should I? I want to watch this show." He said, his gaze still fixed on me.  
  
"I was here first! Besides, you're playing!" I cried out, my face starting to become redder and redder by the minute.  
  
"No!" he said, making me more angry at him.  
  
"Fine!" I cried out, sitting still on the bed, watching the show he put the TV on.  
  
Then he turned and faced the computer again, to resume playing.  
  
"I thought you were going to watch that!" I said, facing him, eye contact was still impossible.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Oi!" I cried out. Then he smiled, still facing the computer. My heart melted. I went out of the room, stomping, so as to not let him notice.  
  
I went to my room. I was silent.  
  
'OMG!! Can you be any cuter?!' I thought, hugging one of my pillows tightly.  
  
I went back inside my parents' room, he was still playing. I decided to watch him play. Which was a big mistake.  
  
I was sitting on the bed, nearing the computer. I placed my foot down on the floor, and faced the computer monitor. I watched him play.  
  
I stayed in that position for minutes, then I decided to get comfortable since my neck was aching. I placed my elbow on the computer table, then I placed my face on my hand. But I accidentally bent it, and sent my face flying into his arm. My lips reached his skin. I quickly lifted my head and looked at him in the eyes. My eyebrows furrowed, so he would think I was angry.  
  
"Ahh!" he cried out. I had a disgusted look on my face. I just resumed watching him, but deep down inside I was blushing intently.  
  
An hour or two passed by, I was lying on the bed, watching some TV. Then he lay down beside me. I blushed. He was asleep.  
  
The room was a mess, normally, I wouldn't notice nor care, but because he was there, I cleaned up that mess. I was like this whenever he was around. I would act tough around him so he wouldn't notice how I feel, and when everything was messy, my body just cleans it up.  
  
After that, we had a little fight. He pissed me off for some reason and I didn't notice or talk to him at that time. Whenever he would do this, he was making funny faces and doing me favors, which made me forgive him.  
  
Every time we would see each other, he would do that. For some reason, I thought it was because he wanted attention or because he already knew how I felt.  
  
Later that evening, when his mom came by to pick him up, I went to the balcony. They weren't leaving yet because our moms were talking. He was in the living room doing something. Then he went to the balcony.  
  
We were alone. I was looking at the stars up at the stars and down below at the streets.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice sounded like he was begging for forgiveness.  
  
"Nothing." I said, not facing him. I was still mad at him at the time, his little acts didn't work on me. I stayed mad at him all day, though my heart forgave him that very second.  
  
There was silence. The wind blew gently, blowing my hair to the side. I placed my hand on the ledge of the balcony and closed my eyes.  
  
'How could you that?' I thought, wanting to know the reason.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, it seemed like whisper to everyone else, but to me it was loud and clear.  
  
Then, a few seconds later, he placed his hand above mine. I opened my eyes, looked down at my hand, and saw his on top of it. It stayed like that for a mere two seconds, then I quickly turned to my side, grabbing my hand and placing it near my heart. He was silent again. When I turned around, he was gone.  
  
They already went downstairs and into their car. I saw them drive away.  
  
'Goodbye my prince.' I thought as their car drove off. 'Thank you.'  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :  
  
I still liked him for a year after that, but he slowly found someone to share his life with. He found Sakura. They were happy. Who was I to take that happiness away? I would get jealous of her every time she would call his cell phone, but I told myself that he has found true happiness with her. Will I be the one to take it away from him? I would hurt him if I did that, so I let go of him. But I told myself that if she would ever hurt him, she'd answer to me.  
  
A year after that, I found Yusuke. He was very kind and sweet, he had a bubbly personality, much like mine. We became good friends and now lovers. We are happy together. But I still cared for Syaoran, not as someone who loves him, but as his cousin. As for Sakura, we became friends, the best of friends.  
  
I still love Syaoran, but not as a lover, but as his cousin and friend. Besides, Yusuke is here to give me the love that I once tried to get from Syaoran.  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :  
  
"Hey there, angel." Yusuke said, as he slipped his arms around my waist.  
  
"Hey! Did you and the guys meet?" I asked. Yusuke went out for a little reunion with Syaoran, Eriol and Takashi (A/N: He's Yamazaki ^^)  
  
"Yup! We just had a few drinks, that's all." He said, then kissed me at the cheek. "Oh yeah! Syaoran said, Sakura wanted to see you and so does the others, we're having a reunion. We have to meet them at this restaurant downtown." He added.  
  
"Really? That's great!"  
  
"Oh! And they brought two other friends with them. Their names were, Mike and Rick. Eriol said, Rick was Rika's boyfriend, and Mike was Naoko's." He said, surprising me.  
  
"Rika and Naoko's boyfriends?! No wonder they wanted to see me." I said, hugging Yusuke. "Come on! Let's get ready!" I added, as I dragged him upstairs.  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :  
  
We rode Yusuke's car to reach the restaurant.  
  
"Yusuke?" I said. He looked at me for a second, then on the road again.  
  
"What is it, Meilin?" he asked, his voice so caring and loving.  
  
"I love you." I said, as I held his hand.  
  
"I love you too." He replied.  
  
Then we drove to the restaurant, and met with great friends.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
XxlycheexX: What'd you think? Crappy? Stupid? Ok? Please review! It's just a little something I made to make up for not finishing the second chapter. Watch out for chappie 2!! Might come out tomorrow and the day after. Ja! 


End file.
